April Fool's!
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Inuyasha has a BAD april fool's day. PLEASE read. I probably suck at this. it can be described as a slight crackfic. i dunno...


**TITLE: April Fools!**

**AUTHOR: K.L.K**

**REASON: April Fool's day! i love this holiday, but i'm sick and stayed home form school. i have my homework done already, and i'm bored... so here ya go!**

**SUMMARY: Kagome explains april fool's day to the Inu-taichi group. you'll see...**

**PAIRINGS: i dunno... probably none, maybe some. **

_plan: It was the first of april, and Kagome woke up early. her plan today was to get the others to understand april fools!_

* * *

" OI!! wake up... wow...Kagome, you're up already?!" Inuyasha said.

" well, yeah! today's April Fool's!" Kagome said, and after getting a wierd look from Inuyasha said, " i'll explain it over breakfast." and she went to get breakfast ready.

"Okay..." he said as she got the noodles started. Inuyasha woke the others up.

" whazzgoinon?" Miroku said, voice slurred with sleep.

" YETAI!!" Sango said , shrieking when Inuyasha nudged her a bit with his foot.

" ooh... BREAKFAST!!" Shippo yelled, and dashed off to get close to where they would eat breakfast.

" well, okay. today is April Fool's day, a day where you can play jokes, and not get in trouble for it, but only after you say 'April Fool's!' the jokes have to be sensible, not harsh, and not go too far. like when i say, Inuyasha, you know that bog we passed through, right?" a nod from the hanyou who was chokeing down his noodles." well, your ramen has a bit of the water in it." Inuyasha spat it out." APRIL FOOL"S!" she said, getting a laugh from the others.

" THAT"S NOT FUNNY!!" Inuyasha said, glaring.

" oh, get over it! it . was. a. joke!" Kagome said, smiling. they were soon done with thier breakfast. soon they were traveling. they stopped around dusk to make camp.

" hey, you guys know what, i love Kikiyo, and i am going to hell with her soon." Inuyasha said, making Kagome drop her apple she was eating. " April fool's!" he then started laughing. Kagome stood there.she turned an alarming pale shade.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S DEFINATELY TAKING IT WAY TOO FAR!!" Kagome screamed out. she pounced on him, and beat up the hanyou with out the help of the rosary, then stomped out of camp.

" i'll go and get Lady Kagome." Miroku said, following her. he found her, sobbing.

" w-why must he joke... i don't love him anymore... maybe as a best friend... still... what if the man i love thinks less of me, he must think i am still in love with that bastard." Kagome sobbed.

" err... Lady Kagome? who do you love that is not Inuyasha?" Miroku said, startling her.

" oh! H-hi , Miroku-sama! what-what're you doing here?" she said, nervous.

" well, i came to tell you something..." he said, suddenly envolopeing her in a hug.

" Miroku, wh-"

" I love you, Kagome!" he said, and he kissed her.

the kiss was sweet, subtle. after he was done, she whispered four words that made him happy, no matter the consequenses.

" I love you, Miroku!" and she went in to give a soul-searing kiss.  
and then they spent the night, in each others arms.

-(no, they didn't 'do the dirty'!! baka's! XP)

"WHAT.THE.HELL!!" Inuyasha screamed when he found the two .

" whazzgoinon?" Miroku woke up first, then looked at the angel he now held in his arms.

" Okay, this is taking april fool's day too far!" Inuyasha screamed.

" Inuyasha, we confessed our love to each other, this is no trick!" Kagome said angerly.

"GAAAAHHHHH!!" Inuyasha woke from his dream.

' okay, that'll never happen!' he thought as he looked on the little calendar Kagome had gotten him.

APRIL FIRST was circled in red, and the hanyou fainted over.

" what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

" Dunno.." Miroku said, poking him with a stick, to make sure he was alive.Kagome took a stick and also did.

" no!! the dream can't come true!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprung up and ran away quickly.

" OKAY... that's the last time i give him chocolate before bed!" Kagome said.

" yep." replied the others in camp as they waited for him to come back.

* * *

**K.L.K- yeah... i dunno what the hell that was... see Inuyasha is a dog hanyou, so when he eats chocolate, he gets bad dreams! and he was dreaming about april fool's day... oh well... i wanted it to be a crackfic, but i guess i can't write one!**

**Inu- okay...**

**Kag&Mir- what the hell!?**

**Naruto- pretty good...**

**Kakashi- not as good as Icha Icha!**

**K.L.K- well, sorry! don't make me bring in Kiara Yunochida!**

**Kakashi- okay! sorry!sorry!**

**Saske- NOOOOO!!( hides under bed.)**

**Naruto- oooh!! you'd bring in Kiara! sweet!**

**Sakura- heh. the big bad saske is hiding from a kunochi. heh.(smirks)**

**Saske-(muffled, still under bed) not funny, sakura! she hit's HARD! without chakra, even! (shudders under bed)**

**others- O.o?**

**K.L.K- well, on , i have an account, under the name, KagomeLovesKouga(familiar, ain't it?), and i have two or three stories. my best one right now is ' A Naruto World After All... WTF?!' so... yeah. Kiara Yunochida is a modern shinobi. she is only a genin, and can do alot of Jutsu's, even summon Kakashi's dogs! well, she can read Icha Icha, she's 12, a kitsune-demon container, like Naruto, and can predict really well. she knew that the show 'Naruto' was real, and she can't remember much because she hit her head when she got sucked into the portal that put her in the NU... and she beats up Saske because he won't stop trying to date her! any ways, check it out!(she also loves purple! her eyes are even bright purple!)**

**Others-eh?**

**K.L.K- ;D (goes to Inuyasha, gropes)**

**Inuyasha-( faints)**

**K.L.K- oooooooooookay... well, review!**

**others- -.-' she doesn't stop, does she?**

**Kiara-nope! (takes out Icha Icha, and reads)**

**Others- (fall down anime style, swirly eyes)**


End file.
